


Steven's Alternate Universe

by HinaSaku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheating, DILFs, Drug Use, Evil Steven, F/F, F/M, MILFs, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pimp, Violence, bad language, scumbag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight, Steven gets launched into an alternate universe. Everything seems the same...except nothing is. Amethyst and Greg flirt too much, Pearl is basically the same except she has a VERY creepy obsession with Rose and mumbling about Greg, Rose has a not so secret affair going on, Jasper is a pimp, and Garnet keeps wanting to give people lap dances. Originally found on fanfiction website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on the fanfiction website too.

Steven groaned as he sat up rubbing his forehead. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was being with the gems in an ancient temple collecting a relic when some bug creature came out of nowhere wreaking havoc. When it saw them, it instantly went after them. He remembered Pearl telling him to be careful and to get out the way because it ate gems. Since he was half-gem, it was bound to go after him too. Because his fighting skills weren't as good theirs, he had no chose but to hide. Choosing the closest thing to hide in, he chose some sort of closet.

Just when he thought he was safe and out of the way, he suddenly felt something hit the "closet" causing him to bump into the wall. Suddenly the closet wasn't a closet at all. It looked like some sort of teleporter that looked like an elevator on the inside. The buttons on the wall turned different colors and the lights started getting brighter and brighter until he was flying at top speed while being surrounded by bright light.

Steven stood up and found himself on a beach...not too far from his house. 'How did I end up here?'

"Steeeeeveeeen!" he heard someone calling his name. It sounded like Pearl. "STEEEVEEEN!"

"I'm right here!" he quickly got up and ran towards the house. Sure enough, Pearl was in the doorway. "You got rid of that monster?"

"What are you talking about, Steven?" she asked him as she wiped the sand off his back. "We haven't fought any monsters today…or yesterday…or the day before that…or the day before that…hmm…now that think about it. We haven't fought anything in a while."

"What? We were just in the middle of fighting some kind of gem eating worm and…"

"Hold that thought, Steven." Pearl interrupted the little boy. "I think your breakfast is done cooling off."

"But…" Steven held up a finger, but Pearl was out of the room before he could finish his sentence. Suddenly Amethyst walked into the room on a cellphone, which was odd. Since when did she own a cellphone? She was giggling as she texted on it and sat down at the table too. "Hey, Amethyst."

"Teeheehee!" she giggled, clearly ignoring him. "Ooooh you're so bad, baby! Heehee!"

"Uh…hey, Amethyst!" he said a little louder. She continued to ignore him and keep texting on her phone. He tapped her shoulder.

"OMG, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT PE…Oh it's just you…" Amethyst looked relieved, but then noticed the look on his face. "What?"

"Oooooh! You said a bad word!" Steven covered up his mouth in horror. He had learned from his dad about bad words. Under no condition were you to ever say bad words because you could either offend someone or hurt their feelings.

"Uh so?"

"You might hurt someone's feelings or offend someone!"

"Do you even know what 'fuck' means?"

"Uh…no…but…"

"So don't fucking worry about it then." Suddenly her cell phone was ringing. "Oh! My phone is ringing! Shut up, Steven!"

"Huh? I wasn't…" she pressed a hand over his mouth. "Heeeeeey, big daddy. Whatcha doin'? Oh? You don't say…heheh. Why don't you tell me how we're doing it?"

Steven stared at the white haired gem. Who was she talking to and why was she making those faces and blushing? He tried getting behind her to be nosy, thanks to some suspicion deep that he felt somehow. It kind of sounded like his dad, but deeper and in a western accent that you would hear in a cowboy movie.

"Could you wear that sexy little cowgirl outfit I gotcha?"

"Only if I can bring my whip and my strap-on…" she giggled.

'What the heck's a strap-on?' the half-gem wondered.

"Get the saddle and you can ride me all weekend long, Amy."

"I'll get it, but…"

"But what?"

"The rest of the gems and Steven…" she sighed. "What if some kind of dangerous creature or something shows up and I'm not here? Then Pearl's gonna bitch and moan…"

Steven struggled not to say something about her cursing.

"Oh come on, Amethyst." Steven's eyes grew bigger than life. That voice sounded like his dad now! "Don't tell me I got the break room of my garage all western themed and myself dressed up in this darn suit for nothing. For goodness sake, I actually went through the trouble of cancelling plans with my own son!"

"He'll get over it!" she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm still coming over, but I'll get Steven to call me if anything comes up."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Amethyst hung up the phone and left. Steven noticed she left her cell phone and picked it up, checking the call ID. He nearly dropped it in both shock and horror. What the heck was she doing calling his dad?! Were they dating? Judging from the looks on her face, her tone, and the blush, she probably was. Steven wasn't entirely sure what to make of all this. It made him uncomfortable to be honest. This was weird. Was he in some kind of alternate universe or a dream? He had to go see Garnet. She'd tell him what was going on. If he couldn't find her, maybe he should take a look around to see what changed.


	2. A Photoshoot and a Lap Dance

Steven wondered into Garnet's room and found her doing some sort of dance around a chair. She was moving her hips in a sexual manner and and shaking her ass. Steven found himself getting uncomfortable and he started to leave. However Garnet was quick to spot him before he could back away and leave.

"Steven, there you are!" said Garnet grinning. "Where ya goin'? I've been waiting for you."

"Oh I was thinking you were busy or something..." Steven didn't want to tell her that she was weirding him out.

"Nope. Just waiting for my favorite little man." she said cheerfully as she ruffled his hair. "Now get your butt in that chair."

"Why?"

"Just get in it. I do have somewhere else to be ya know." said Garnet.

"Um okay." Steven sat down. By the time he sat down, Garnet had her ass in his face. Steven stared at her in horror. "Garnet what are you...?"

Garnet didn't say anything as she moved her hips, swinging her behind in his face while running her hands over her behind. Steven was getting uncomfortable at the site of this. What the heck was she doing? As a matter of fact, why was she doing it? Garnet then turned around and began running her hands from her chest down to her stomach down to her hips while wiggling her hips.

"Uh Garnet?" 

"Sh. Trying to practice." she turned and bent over. "Now touch it."

"WHAT?!"

"Touch it. Feel free to squeeze."

"You know I just remembered that Pearl wanted me to help her clean!" said Steven. He really didn't want to touch Garnet's bottom. She was like a mentor to him. He'd go as far as to say a sister or a mother, so of course this whole thing was making him uncomfortable and he wanted out right now. Even if it meant lying, as long as he got away he could live with himself.

"Fine, but you're coming back!" she ordered.

"If I'm not busy later." lied Steven. Garnet got out of his way and Steven quickly ran out of her room. Okay that was weird. He went up to his room and found two unexpected people there. "Ruby? Sapphire? How'd you...?"

"Steven, there you are." said Ruby. "Garnet didn't give you a lap dance, did she?"

"Yeah, but wait you're not fused. How...?" asked a confused Steven.

"Why would we be fused?" asked Sapphire.

"Because you love each other, you never want to be separated."

"We don't have to be fused to be around each other, Steven. We also need to be apart from each other sometimes." said Ruby. "Anyways, that girl is in big trouble when we find her. Where is she?"

"Her room, but..."

"She's gonna get a piece of my mind!" said Ruby storming out of the room.

"Be gentle with her, hon!" said Sapphire.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Ruby yelled back.

"Oh dear." sighed the blue gem. "Garnet didn't take off her clothes did she?"

"No."

"Oh good." she sighed with relief. "Sorry about our daughter. I really don't know why she loves doing that. She could be doing something more productive with instead of that."

"I thought gems couldn't have children without sacrificing their physical forms." said Steven.

"Steven, what are you talking about? We can reproduce just like humans can if we choose to do so. You should know this. What're you smoking?"

"I'm not! It's just...wait! Does that mean my mom...?"

"She's outside." said Sapphire. "Steven, are you okay? You look a little..."

"I've gotta go, bye!" Steven dashed out of the room and searched for his mother. 

His mother was here in this universe? There was so many things he wanted to say and do with her. The Crystal Gems always spoke so highly of her and now he had the chance to know her personally. Sure enough the pink haired gem was on the beach in a white one-piece bathing suit with a single yellow star on the front of it with of course her rose quartz gem sticking out of it. She was posing while Jasper was snapping pictures of her. So in this universe Jasper wasn't a bad guy perhaps? He ran over to her as fast as his legs could go.

"Mom!" said Steven.

"Oh hey, Steven!" she smiled at her child and stretched out her arms. "Come here and give mama a hug!"

Steven ran into his mother's arms and she wrapped her arms around the raven haired half-gem. He buried his face into her chest, taking in his mother's sweet scent and warm embrace. He never wanted to let go of the mother he had never met. This was a dream come true.

"Baby, why are you crying?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I-I'm just really happy to see you." confessed Steven smiling at her.

"I'm glad to see you too, Steven." she said wiping away his tears and then kissing his forehead. "Do you wanna be in the photo-shoot with me?"

"Sure!" said Steven wiping his face.

"Okay, go get dressed then." said Rose standing up and patting his head. "Go get your clothes on and come back. You don't mind do you Jasper?"

"Nope." said Jasper. "It'll be some good promotion."

"I actually wanted to do it because..."

"I'll give you a copy." said Jasper in a "that's final" voice.

Steven came back a few minutes later in his swimming trunks. Rose and Steven posed for the camera together, having fun while doing so. Then they started fooling around with Rose tickling her son and then the two moved into the water and splashed in the water. Jasper snapped away in the meanwhile.

"Okay, that's enough for today, Rose." said Jasper. "I'm going to go get these developed."

"Alright. That was fun, wasn't it Steven?" Rose smiled turning to her child as she and Steven dried themselves off.

"Yeah." Steven grinned. "Could we maybe do that more?"

"R-really?" she looked surprised. "You want to...hang out...with me?"

"Yeah! You are my mom after all and..."

"I'd love to!" said Rose giving her son another hug. "Oh wait, I can't today. I'll tell you what. I'm not busy tomorrow. We can hang out all day tomorrow."

"Awesome!" said Steven.

On the way back to the house, Rose joked for a while before she went to go change out of her clothes. Steven was pleased he had met his mother and to top it all off, they'd be spending the day together tomorrow! Then something occurred to him. She was surprised that Steven had been willing to hang out with her. He wondered what this universe's Steven was like. Had he replaced him while the other Steven was sent to his universe or were they in the same universe and that Steven was off somewhere? He'd worry about that later. Right now, he wanted to explore the rest of this universe. He wondered if anybody else changed.


	3. Business and Donuts

Steven watched TV for a few hours until heading out for lunch. He decided to go for a burger when he noticed Lapis in a pair of black booty shorts, dark blue high heels, and a red tank top. She was standing on a street corner with her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. He wondered if she was different from the other Lapis. From first glance the only difference he could spot was that she dressed differently from his universe's Lapis.

"Hey, Lapis!" Steven called out to the blue gem.

"Oh hey, Steven!" she waved at him. Steven ran over to his friend. "Mind keeping me company? It's a slow day today."

"Sure." Steven stood beside her. They stood there for a while with Steven trying to figure out what they were doing just standing there. "Lapis? What are we doing?"

"What do you mean what are we doing?" Lapis said looked at him funny. "You know I work for Jasper. Are you high again? You know Rose doesn't want you in that stuff!"

"I'm not!" said Steven. "What do you do? Do you advertise?"

"You could say that." said Lapis yawning.

"I don't see you holding a sign." he pointed out.

"A sign? Do you think that'd work?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah. It should. It'd probably helped if you wore a costume too."

"A costume...huh..." Lapis rubbed her chin. "I'm gonna get back to Jasper. Do you know where she is?"

"Earlier she said something about developing some pictures."

"I'm gonna go talk with her. See ya, Steven." Lapis formed her wings and took off. Steven shrugged his shoulders and headed for food. After eating his lunch, he was going back to the house to when he thought about stopping by to go see Sadie and Lars. What were they like? Where they the same or different? He was curious. Lapis didn't seem any different from the other Lapis. Maybe Lars and Sadie were still the same.

When he stopped in, Sadie was cleaning the counter. He ran up to the counter. "Hey Sadie."

"GAH! STEVEN!" She ducked down.

"Sadie?" Steven stood on his toes, attempting to peek over the counter. "What's...?"

"Please don't beat me!" pleaded Sadie clasping together her hands as she popped back up to where he could see her. "I-I'm sorry I don't have the money! I swear! Just...just...just give me another day!"

"Money, what money?" Steven raised a brow confused. "You don't owe me anything."

"I-I don't?" Sadie looked surprised. Was she getting her days mixed up or was this some kind of trick.

"No. Not that I remember."

"Oh! Well in that case, do you want donuts or something?" Sadie still looked a bit tense and afraid.

"Yeah I'll have a box of chocolate frosted ones." said Steven.

"Chocolate? I thought you hated chocolate." said Sadie.

"I like chocolate." said Steven. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Okay..." Sadie placed the donuts into a box and handed it over. As long as today didn't end in blood shed or her being beaten with a butt of a gun or a chair, she'd do whatever he asked.

"Here's my money." Steven tried to hand over the money, but Sadie just stared at it.

"M-money?" said Sadie. "Why are you giving me that?"

"Because I'm supposed to?" The half-gem was confused. Whenever he came over to the doughnut shop, he always paid for his donuts. 

"Steven, are you sure you haven't been smoking anything?" asked Sadie.

"I'm not, geez!" Why was everyone asking him that?! "Do you want it or not?"

"I-I guess I'll take it." She took the money and placed it inside of the cash register. "Thank you."

"No problem I guess." he was about to say his good byes and leave when Lars came in with a large cardboard box. "I got the stuff. Now we can get enough money to...OH SHIT!"

He dropped the box and dropped on his hands and knees. "Please don't break my knee caps! It's all Sadie's fault!"

"LARS!"The blonde teen looked at him in horror.

"What's Sadie's fault?"

"N-nothing!" said Sadie. "Lars has just been sniffing paint! He hasn't got a clue what he's saying!"

"Maybe I should just go." he said edging towards the door. "I'll see you guys later...I guess."

After Steven left, he headed back to the house. Why did Sadie and Lars seem afraid of him? It was strange. Once he got back home, he found Pearl in the kitchen singing as she washed dishes. Pearl was the one of the few normal ones so far. Then again what if she had some sort of quirk that made her different from the other Pearl? Pearl looked up.

"Hello, Steven. You're back already?"

"Yeah. Sadie and Lars were acting weird today." admitted Steven.

"Did they pay you?"

"No, but..."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just got a box of donuts, paid for 'em..."

"Paid? Why?"

"You're supposed to!"

"Steven, are you feeling okay today?" asked Pearl pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine." said Steven.

"If you say so." said Pearl going back to her cleaning.

Steven went up to his bedroom and played a few video games. This universe's Steven had quite a lot of video games Steven liked and there were a few ones he'd never played before and were rated M. He'd never had those kinds before. He started to pick it up, but just shook his head and began playing his rated E game although he was curious about the M rated ones. Nah, he wasn't going to play it. Besides this game was his favorite anyways. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" called back Steven.

"Steven, that was a brilliant business plan!" said Lapis grinning.

"What was?"

"Wearing a costume and a sign!" said Lapis. "I snagged 5 customers and 2 groups!"

"That's gre...what are you wearing?" asked Steven staring at the gem's costume. She was wearing a sexy bunny costume complete with the black bunny ears and black high heels. There was something unsettling about it.

"My costume. It's pretty weird, but at least it's getting the job done!" said the gem grinning. She turned around and wiggled her butt at him. "Look, it even has a cute bunny tail!"

"Uuuuuuh..."

"I gotta go before Jasper finds out I'm not back on my corner...that or Peridot tells on me. Gotta go!" she left.

Steven just shook his head and went back to playing his video game. That was weird, then again this was another universe.


	4. Dinner

Later on, Steven was called downstairs by Pearl that it was time for dinner. Steven headed downstairs and found Pearl, Rose, and Sapphire at the table. So gems eat, huh? Or rather can eat. He sat down at the table with them. It felt odd having them all there. Back in his world, Ruby and Sapphire were fused as Garnet and she never sat down at the table to eat as she didn't eat since eating was more of a choice than a necessity. Pearl was in the kitchen only to cook, but then she'd always leave him there to eat. Of course his mother wasn't there in his universe. Where was Amethyst? She loved eating. Out of all the gems he expected to be ready to eat, it was her. 

"Where's Garnet, Amethyst, and Ruby?" asked Steven.

"I don't know where Amethyst is, but Ruby went chasing down Garnet." said Pearl. "I don't know they'll be back."

"Remember when they were gone for a week?" said Sapphire. "Ruby still won't tell me where she was. Just that I don't want to know."

"Is dad coming?" 

"He said he was holed up at work." said Rose. 

"I'll bet he is." mumbled Pearl. "Idiot."

"Did you say something, Pearl?" asked Rose.

"N-nothing, Rose!" said Pearl blushing. "I just said it's a shame he couldn't come."

"It is, isn't it." said Rose sighing. Steven wondered if he should tell his mother about his father and Amethyst. His real dad dearly loved and missed his wife and he still hadn't moved onto another wife like some people did. Maybe it wasn't his dad Amethyst was flirting with. Maybe it was just some guy who sounded like his father and had a son. Maybe Steven should face facts and tell him mom before she found out and even worse, found out he knew.

"Steven, are you alright?" asked Rose looking concerned. Her son looked a bit pale in the face.

"N-no I'm fine." lied Steven. "Just hungry."

"Oh, okay." said Rose. "Don't eat too much. I don't want you with a tummy ache."

"Or backed up." snickered Sapphire remembering the last time he had gotten backed up.

"'Sapphire!" said Rose said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, boss." apologized Sapphire although she wasn't sorry at all for laughing.

Dinner continued on as usual with Steven impressed with how delicious dinner was. Pearl's food was always good, but this Pearl's food was better than his Pearl's cooking. After dinner, Steven helped with the dishes which shocked Pearl while Rose looked pleased. She asked Pearl to give them some mother-son time to which a wide-eyed Pearl just nodded at her leader and left. Their version of Steven must not help too often around the house. Back home, he'd often help Pearl out with the dishes or clean the house. He didn't have to seeing that the gem loved doing chores, but he'd help out as often as he could.

"Look at you, all mature now. Helping mommy with the dishes." said Rose. "You usually hate doing chores. What changed?"

"Uh I don't know." said Steven as he dried the plate Rose handed him. "I just wanted to help."

"Oh okay." Rose stopped for a moment. "Steven?"

"Huh?"

She looked at him with a suspicious look on her face on her face. "You're not just using this as a way to butter me up because you're in some kind of legal trouble or for drugs are you? You've done things like this in the past..."

"What? No! I just want to spend time with you because I love you and I want to spend time with you!" said Steven as he looked at the hurt expression on his mother's face. What kind of person would do that kind of thing to his own mother? Only spending time with her so she'd bail him out only to not hang with her until he needed to use her again was horrible! How often did alternate Steven do that? She looked close to tears which almost made Steven cry. He wanted to say he wanted to enjoy the time he had with her least he was sent back to his world where she wasn't around, but he knew she wouldn't believe it if he said it.

"You mean it this time?"

"Of course I do!" said Steven.

"Good." said Rose returning to washing the plate she had. "Also I've got some fun stuff for us to do tomorrow."

"Great!" said Steven. "Uh mom?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Is dad  ** _really_ ** at work?"

"Of course he is. Why would he lie to me?" He searched her face for any indication that she might be lying or unsure. However he could tell she didn't think it was a lie. She believed it. His alternate father must be really good at hiding what he did with Amethyst.

"I-I don't know. I don't think he would...would he?"

"Steven, you're looking a little sick. You had a lot of food tonight. Maybe you need to lay down." she said mistaking the look of worry for possible sickness.

"No, I'm fine." said Steven shaking his head.

"Steven, please go lay down." said Rose sounding worried. "I can get Pearl to help me out. I'll come up in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Steven went upstairs and got into bed after slipping on his pajamas. Rose came up after a few minutes, bringing some warm milk for him. "Thanks mom. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. You're my baby." she said kissing his forehead. "Do you want me to rub your stomach?"

Steven nodded and Rose began rubbing her son's belly. Steven blushed. "Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course I can." Rose began singing softly to her only child. Steven fell asleep quickly to the gentle and angelic voice of his mother despite wanting to struggling to digest as much of her love and attention as he could least he was somehow forced to head back home. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. He'd be spending an entire day with his mother. Hopefully he wouldn't see or hear anything that would upset him this time.

 


End file.
